Mastodonia: Story Cubes 3
Było piękne lato a zrobiło się dupiato~ Niestety to nie było lato, tylko wiosna, a dupiato w masywie górskim Foehn Dan Dal było zawsze. W jaskini w jednej z nieprzeliczonych, nienazwanych gór masywu tlił się z lekka ogień. Obok ognia siedziało dwóch jegomości. Pierwszy, który był Goblinem ubrany był w obskurny płaszczyk i granatowy kaszkiet, w rękach trzymał gigantyczny KLUCZ i czyścił go do takiego połysku, że w jego odbiciu widoczny był towarzysz goblina - Niedźwiedź. Owy niecodzienny jegomość opatulony był w brązowy płaszcz, przy pasie zawieszone miał ostrze, w łapie trzymał fajkę z której lekko pociągał. Nasi bohaterowie nie byli zbyt rozmowni, przez bite dwie godziny nie zamienili ni słowa ni nawet pomruku. Nagle! Do jaskini z pochodnią rozświetlającą mroki wparował Gigantycznej postury mężczyzna i ktoś jeszcze. Ten to ktoś podszedł do ogniska i rzekł: - Franc Karapiejko, znany magister i poszukiwacz przygód. Pomogę wam panowie złapać tego mamuta! Otóż to, drodzy czytelnicy. To właśnie ten sam znany nam nauczyciel matematyki, który od czasu feralnego meczu zmienił się nie do poznania. Już w szpitalu, do którego trafił po wzięciu na klatę kuli armatniej wystrzelonej przez The Darkest Potato, został odwiedzony przez Don Lucasa Walimiliona. Słynny boss przestępczej pół-gminy nie robił sobie nadziei po krzyku, jaki zdeterminowany Karapiejko wydobył z siebie na boisku za garażami. Słyszał już niejednego "kozaka", który deklarował nie wiadomo co, a jak przyszło co do czego to tchórzył jak ostatnia ciota. I choć co prawda magister Franc Karapiejko nie spełnił złożonej obietnicy o zostaniu czempionem sołectwa, jednak Lucasowi zaimponowały jego nieustępliwość i odwaga, przejawiające się w tym że nie zszedł z pola walki nawet, gdy kazano mu siatką na motyle odbijać kulę armatnią. Fakt, że był to ustawiony, durny telewizyjny szoł, niczego nie zmieniał, jeżeli silna wola i obrażenia Karapiejki były prawdziwe. Walimilion, dostrzegłszy więc w nim wyraźny potencjał, postanowił w niego zainwestować. Opłacił mu najlepsze leczenie i rehabilitację, ale na tym nie poprzestał. Doceniając hart ducha magistra, zorganizował mu korepetycje u swoich najlepszych ludzi. Niezamierzenie wyszły z tego korepetycje obustronne. Tomasz "Dzik" Niedzik, niezwykle postawny knur który był osobistym ochroniarzem Walimiliona po tym, gdy ten znalazł go jako czempiona nielegalnych walk, nauczył Karapiejkę wszystkich ciosów i nieczystych zagrywek w walce wręcz. W zamian Karapiejko wyjaśnił mu ułamki, które zawsze sprawiały Dzikowi problemy. Tajniki liczenia ciągów pojął w końcu Krzysztof "Cyngiel" Cynglowski, zawodowy killer i likwidator, który wtajemniczył magistra w skuteczną obsługę broni palnej. Ćwiczenia siłowe i ogólny rozwój sprawności Karapiejki były celem treningu ustalonego przez Sylwestra "Układ" Scalonego, który dzięki magistrowi w końcu zdołał zapamiętać wzory na objętość kuli i stożka. W międzyczasie nastąpiła emisja programu "Robimy durniów z biednych ludzi za worek ziemniaków i paczkę Oreo, a także szynkę i kalafiory", który co prawda został zdjęty po jednym odcinku, jako zbyt inteligentny dla stacji Polsat, lecz jego premiera oraz pięćdziesiąt powtórek na miesiąc uczyniło z Karapiejki prawdziwą gwiazdę wielkiego formatu, rozpoznawalną na ulicach i nawet zaproszoną do kolejnej edycji Tańca z Gwiazdami. Tego właśnie spodziewał się Walimilion, który postanowił wykorzystać zarówno odwagę uczonej głowy, lecz także i jej popularność. Gdy tylko zaczęła się era zapraszania na czerwony dywan i rozdawania autografów, Don Lucas zdradził Karapiejce cel, dla którego go trenował. Miał on stać się nowym, słynnym poszukiwaczem przygód, do którego zgłosi się każdy potrzebujący pomocy obywatel w gminie, rzecz jasna płacąc niemałą sumkę. (Don Lucas Walimilion, jako promotor, zadowolić miał się zwyczajowymi 93 % tej sumy). Franc dostał więc swoje własne biuro godne prywatnego detektywa (czyli małe, zagracone i obskurne), colta, miecz i kapelusz z szerokim rondem, a nawet 5 sekundową reklamę w telewizji! Było więc jasne, że musiały się posypać oferty z całej gminy. Póki co jednak przyszła tylko jedna. I owi zleceniodawcy patrzyli teraz z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem to na Franca, to znów na przybyłego z nim Dzika, którego Don Lucas oddelegował jako eskortę zaliczki. - To ty jesteś ten cały Karapiejko? - wyburczał w końcu siedzący przy ognisku łowca nagród Niedźwiedź, który jako uzależniony od miodowego tytoniu wciąż nie wypuścił z ust fajki - W reklamie wyglądałeś na większego. - Bo żeś se kupił sześćdziesięciocalowy telewizor, patafianie! - wyskrzeczał jego gobliński towarzysz, który był istnym chamem co zawsze lubi dogryzać innym, i z tego powodu nazywano go Romuś - Ważne, żeby wykonał robotę! Jak wytropi i złapie tego mamuta który sprzątnął nam hajs, to dla mnie może być nawet pieprzonym liliputem! Od rozmowy w jaskinii minęły dwa tygodnie. Franc Karapiejko przedzierał się przez górski las, marznąc na śniegu w przemoczonym ubraniu. Pomóc im złapać tego mamuta? Dobre sobie! Wydali zaliczkę w podrobach kozicy górskiej, kazali zapoznać się z mapą, na której zaznaczony był domniemany punkt przebywania mamuta i wysłali samego na poszukiwania. Tomek też nie był lepszy. Przez kilka dni chodził za poszukiwaczem przygód, udzielając cennych rad typu "Ale jak go znajdziemy, to daj mu w mordę!", a jakiś tydzień temu stwierdził, że idzie do pobliskiej bacówki uzupełnić zapasy. Franc od tego momentu go nie widział. Był sam, wokół padał gęsty śnieg, a na dodatek pośliznął się na skórce od banana i wpadł twarzą w psie odchody. Skąd na środku górskiego lasu te dwie rzeczy? Nie miał pojęcia. Zrezygnowany sięgnął do plecaka w poszukiwaniu prowiantu. Niestety, ostatnią porcję flaczków zjadł wczoraj. W torbie znalazł jedynie "Drewniany tłuczek do ziemniaków nieskończonego bulu Komara", jego stary, rodzinny skarb. Czemu nie wykorzystał go podczas pamiętnego meczu baseballowego? Nie miał pojęcia, gdyby odbił kulę armatnią za pomocą tego cuda, to w tym momencie pławiłby się w luksusach na koszt Walimiliona. Znaczy się miał taką nadzieję. Pomimo tak długiego posiadania Tłuczka nikt z rodu Karapiejków nie odkrył do czego służy. Ale, że był to Tłuczek starożytny i artefaktyczny to nikt nie wątpił, że posiada on jakąś nadprzyrodzoną moc. Czemu więc nie odbijanie kul armatnich. Zły na to, że sparaliżowany strachem nie wykorzystał artefaktu wtedy, gdy był najbardziej potrzebny Franc wrzucił go z powrotem do plecaka. W plecaku jednak było coś jeszcze. ZAPAŁKI? Najeść się tym nie najje, ale przynajmniej będzie mu ciepło. Karapiejko odpalił pierwszą zapałkę. A cóż to? Francowi wydało się nagle, że jest nad prywatnym miejskim zalewem, należącym do Walimiliona. Dookoła niego pływały nauczycielki przedmiotów humanistycznych w bikini, a siedzący niedaleko nauczyciel chemii robił jacuzzi. Ach, cóż za przyjemny letni dzień, taki ciepły! Franc chciał skoczyć do tylko lekko zielonkawej wody w zalewie gdy nagle... Tszzz, zapałka zgasła, poszukiwacz przygód zarył głową w śniegu. Franc zapalił drugą bez namysłu. Znalazł się nagle przed swoją ulubioną budką z kebabami. Nie czekając zamówił ostrą baraninę na grubym, Turek już miał podać ciepły posiłek. Matematyk już chciał ugryźć swój kebap, lecz w tym momencie zgasła druga zapałka. Nic to, czas na trzecią! W jej świetle Franz zobaczył mamuta, który przedzierał się spokojnie przez chaszcze. To była jego szansa, chwycił szybko swój Tłuczek i z okrzykiem bojowym na ustach ruszył w stronę zwierzęcia. W ten czas zgasła zapałka trzecia. Mamut jednak nie znikł, tylko wpatrywał się w półprzytomnego Karapiejkę i ruszył do kontrataku! Ziemia trzęsła się pod kopytami mamuta gdy galopem zbliżał się nadspodziewanie szybko do Franca. Nagle wyhamował, wzbudzając tumany śniegu, albowiem swym przekrwionym okiem zauważył przepotężny artefakt. -A niech to licho - pomyślał Mamut - to Drewniany Tłuczek Do Ziemniaków Nieskończonego Bulu Komara! Skąd ... Karapiejko wyczuł moment zawahania przeciwnika. Postanowił to wykorzystać aby ogłuszyć mamuta Drewnianym Tłuczkiem Do Ziemniaków Nieskończonego Bulu Komara. Jednak kiedy podniósł rękę by wykonać wiekopomny rzut, podmuch wiatru ze śniegiem, wzbudzony nagłym hamowaniem, wytrącił mu Drewniany Tłuczek Do Ziemniaków Nieskończonego Bulu Komara z ręki. Drewniany Tłuczek Do Ziemniaków Nieskończonego Bulu Komara wyleciał wysoko, śledzony przez dwie pary oczu. Zatoczył łuk nad polaną, po czym upadł w śnieżną zaspę. Przez moment nic się nie działo, a po pełnej niepewności chwili fala mocy oraz wibrujący krzyk powaliły Franca i mamuta na ziemię. Leżeli na śniegu, niezdolni się poruszyć, gdy usłyszeli skrzypienie, jakby otwierały się strasznie zardzewiałe drzwi i rozległ się starczy głos -Auć! Do cholery! Co za nieskończony bul! Któż to ośmiela się budzić mnie, przepotężnego Komara! Lepiej żeby miał jakiś powód! Franc i mamut do tej pory wrogo do siebie nastawieni, teraz nie byli w stanie się ruszyć przez wszech ogarniające zdziwienie. Ich oczom ukazał się nikłej postury, przygarbiony, chudy staruszek z długą szaro-białą brodą. No i był komarem... Takim owadem znaczy się... Z sześcioma ludzkimi kończynami i głową owada... Czyli był dosyć sporym owadem... Takim półtora metrowym... Chociaż w części był człowiekiem... chyba... hmmm... Co to ja miałem? A no tak! Historia! Franc jako pierwszy przełamał ciszę. - Kimże jesteś nikłej postury, przygarbiony, chudy staruszku z długą szaro-białą brodą? Do tego komarze... - Jam jest Legendarny Komar! Władca Nieskończonego Bulu! Pan Tłuczków Do Ziemniaków! Lord Skrobi! Wasal Mączki! Radża Złotawego Kartofla! Pan Nad Pany Nad Panamami!... godziny później I Wreszcie Prezes Kubu Geparda Cheetos'a! W czasie tej przydługiej tyrady Franc i Mamut zdążyli zasnąć. Nagła cisza wyrwała ich z błogiego snu jak starszak wyrywający przedszkolakowi cukierek z ręki. - To już koniec? - Zapytał Mamut. - Na to wygląda... - Potwierdził Franc - Eeeee Panie Komarze, czym sobie zasłużyliśmy sobie na Twoją wizytę? - Napisane jest! - Zagrzmiał głośno starczy głos - Gdy przeciwnicy na przeciw siebie staną i jeden sięgnie po artefakt wielki i ciśnie nim w górę lodową, a ta ustąpi. Wtedy pojawi się Legendarny Komar! Władca Nieskończonego Bulu! Pan Tłuczków Do Ziemniaków! Lo... - Dobra rozumiemy! - Krzyknęli Franc i Mamut - Czyli jesteś komarem i pijesz krew? - zapytał Mamut - Jestem Komarem, ale pożywiam się tylko ziemniakami! Czy możecie mi WSKAZAĆ jakiś ziemniak? - Ło tam jakiś widziałem! Wskazał Mamut trąbą. - Dziękuję mości panie słoniu! W nagrodę dostaniesz ten oto tłuczek do ziemniaków, który był moim domem przez 1000 lat, a teraz jest bezużytecznym śmieciem! Więc żegnajcie i cieszcie się wolnością, bo kiedy znowu się spotkamy podbije całą Ziemię i zniewolę wszystkie stworzenia ją zamieszkujące! Na pewno będziecie jednymi z nieskończonych niewolników na mych usługach! Papatki! I Komar odleciał objąć panowanie nad światem i uciskać go pod żelaznym jarzmem swojego Nieskończonego Bulu! A tak przynajmniej planował, jednak po odleceniu kilkuset metrów poczuł, że coś go złapało za kostkę. Było to lasso, którym mocno przyciągał go do siebie jego właściciel, Niedźwiedź. - Aj! Ajajajajaj! Któż śmie zakłócać plany Legendarnego Komara, Władcy Nieskończonego... - zaczął wywód Komar, lecz Niedźwiedź zakrył mu końcówkę kłujki, z której wydobywał się głos. - Sza, robaczku. Wiem kim jesteś, obserwowałem całą sytuację. Mam dla ciebie ciekawą propozycję. - A cóż może mi zaproponować taki przyziemny zwierz jak ty? Wiedz, że jedyne co mnie interesuje to ziemniaki. Więc, jeśli pozwolisz, zakończę już to nieistotne spotkanie i udam się... - Mogę ci zaproponować ziemniaki. - Zamieniam się w słuch. Niedźwiedź zdradził Komarowi szczegóły swojego planu, po czym obaj zaśmiali się złowrogo i rozeszli/rozlecieli w swoje strony. Wracając do jaskini, Niedźwiedź wyjął z portfela zdjęcie swej dawnej przyjaciółki, PSZCZOŁY, i powiedział: - Już wkrótce, moja ukochana... Wkrótce dokona się nasza zemsta na Waligroszu, a twoja śmierć zostanie pomszczona. W międzyczasie nieświadom tego wszystkiego Goblin Romuś krzątał się nerwowo po jaskini. - Jak ja mam z nim o tym porozmawiać... minęło już tyle lat... może mnie nie zrozumieć... Wyraźnie coś go trapiło. By zająć czymś umysł, poszedł zająć się dziełem swojego życia. Wymacał trzeci od lewej kamień w jaskini i przekręcił go o trzydzieści stopni w prawo. Wówczas rozwarła się zasuwa w ścianie i wpadł przez nią promień zachodzącego słońca, kilkukrotnie odbijając się od pokrywających strop jaskini kryształowych sopli, a następnie padając na jeden punkt na ścianie. Zielonoskóry osobnik przyłożył w to miejsce swój klucz i przekręcił cztery razy w lewo. To otworzyło sekretne przejście, za którym znajdowała się wielka hala pełna narzędzi, materiałów i projektów. Goblin oddał się pracy, jednak gnębiące go myśli powróciły. - Jest taki podobny do niej... - mruczał pod nosem - jakby był człowiekiem czystej krwi. Mam nadzieję że kiedyś mi to wszystko wybaczy... Chwycił gruby zeszyt, z którego wysypały się rysunki i szkice. Zaczął go uważnie przyglądać i szukać potrzebnych mu części. Rysunek na okładce przedstawiał wielką machinę parową na dwóch płozach, zaś nad nim widniał napis: Plany Okrętu Śniegowego. I dopisek pod spodem: Autor: Romuald Karapiejko. Mamut i Franc stali wgapieni w odlatujące dziwadło, które wylazło z tłuczka. Kiedy komar o przydługim imieniu zniknął z horyzontu, Mamut trzymający tłuczek w trąbie odwrócił swój włochaty leb w kierunku magistra i rzekł: - Tośmy się podziwili, co nie? - Ano. - Odpowiedział po chwili ciągle zdziwiony i wpatrujący się w eter Franc. - Wiesz co? - Zagadywał dalej gigant. Franc obracając w jego kierunku głowę jednocześnie mówił: - Co? - I zobaczył zmierzający w kierunku jego czoła tłuczek, sekundę później leżał już na ziemi. - To. - Powiedział lekce sobie wszystko ważąc Mamut i splunął na ziemię. Ciemność. Franc obudził się w jakiejś jaskini, było ciemno, bolała go głowa. - Czy wszyscy "ludzie" gór mieszkają w jaskiniach? - Pomyślał masując prawą ręką czoło i niezdarnie próbował usiąść. Udało się, usiadł, a następnie wstał. Rozejrzał się lepiej, jakieś 20m od niego tliło się ognisko, przy ognisku siedział na swojej grubej dupie Mamut i trzymając trąbą patyk piekł sobie jakąś kiełbasę. Franc nie widział żadnego wyjścia, a za jego plecami znajdowała się ściana. - Kurki świata aniołowie! Się wpakowałem, ale nic, gdyby chciał mnie załatwić już by zrobił. Idę. - Myślał magister i ruszył dziarsko w kierunku jego celu. Szedł, ale z każdym krokiem jego chód robił się coraz to bardziej niepewny, biedak po prostu się bał. Bezbronny, w jaskini lwa... tfu! mamuta, nie wiedział co go czeka, ale szedł. - Halo? - Powiedział do wielkiego zwierza będąc już całkiem blisko ogniska. - Wstałeś. Usiądź więc. - Mamut pokazał trąbą kocyk obok ogniska. - Ktoś chce z Tobą pogadać. Zanim zapytał się mamuta kto to taki z ciemności wychynął mężczyzna w garniturze o głowie w kształcie OKONIA. - Witaj Franc, nazywam się Real Time Strategy i jestem królem tych gór. - Dzień dobry. Imię już znasz, przepraszam ale o co chodzi? Gdzie jestem, czego ode mnie chcecie i czemu mamut mnie uderzył? - Nazywam się Fafik. - Powiedział zagryzając kiełbasę mamut. - Jesteś w mojej kryjówce, muszę się ukrywać, ale to nie rozmowa na teraz. Chcę od Ciebie tylko jednego Franc, zostaw Fafika w spokoju. Jest moim przyjacielem. Zmieszany całą sytuacją Karapiejko (w tych czasach mało kto miał przyjaciół) dopiero po chwili powiedział. - Ale ja mam zadanie by go schwytać, niemal dałem słowo! - Fafik zaczął się śmiać, Real Time Strategy nie było do śmiechu. - A my mamy tutaj miecze i takie tam, to jak? - Wyciągnął na pokaz 40cm ostrze. - Deal? - Deal. - Rzekł magister, a sekundę potem dostał czymś ciężkim w głowę. Kiedy się obudził leżał w ciepłym śpiworze pod jakimś drzewem, niedaleko jaskini w której lokowali się Romuś i Niedźwiedź. - I co ja im powiem? Słońce wzeszło już wysoko na nieboskłonie, a Franc wciąż tkwił w śpiworze nie wiedziąc, jak poradzić sobie z przekazaniem złych wieści swoim pierwszym klientom. W końcu zaufali mu, wpłacili zaliczkę, lichą jak zdrowie emeryta, ale jednak. Nie mógł tak po prostu wejść tam i powiedzieć: - Czołem panowie. Rzucam tę robotę, bo król mi zabronił. - Witam serdecznie! Niestety, ze względu na niesprzyjające okoliczności pogodowe, zmuszony jestem złożyć swoje wymówienie... - Panie Niedźwiedziu, Panie Romku, mam dla panów smutne wieści. Mamut zbiegł za granicę, poza teren naszej jurysyd.... jurdys... jurs... Poza nasz teren. Dopóki nie załatwicie jego ekstradycji, niewiele mogę zrobić. - Chłopacy! Chłopacy! Nie uwierzycie, co się stało! Pan Jezus mi się przyśnił i powiedział "Franc, kolego, nie wolno znęcać się nad zwierzętami, zaniechaj!". Już od dłuższej chwili siedział tak skulony w śpiworze, planując sobie wypowiedzi i testując je na drzewie, które udawać miało Niedźwiedzia, oraz wbitym w ziemię patyku, który mniej więcej odpowiadał posturze goblina Romka. Żadne słowa jednak nie brzmiały wystarczająco przekonywająco, aby uchronić łowcę przygód przed gniewem i rozczarowaniem swoich klientów. Wzdychając ciężko sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni swego płaszcza, wyciągając z niej portfel. Poprzeglądał przez chwilę wiejące pustką komory, by w końcu tak jak zawsze w chwilach zwątpienia, z jednej z nich wysunąć niewielkie zdjęcie uśmiechniętego, przystojnego bruneta siedzącego na plaży w towarzystwie psa o jasnej sierści. - Co mam robić, ojcze? - westchnął, patrząc z nostalgią na fotografię, o której nie wiedział, że w rzeczywistości była zdjęciem dołączonym do ramki, którą kupiła kiedyś jego matka. Dobra kobieta dała mu je, aby Franc miał chociaż jakąś namiastkę męskiego rodzica. - Co ty byś powiedział im w mojej sytuacji? - Popatrz Romuś, jakiś smętny frajer. Bijemy? - zabrzmiała odpowiedź niskim, gardłowym głosem i dopiero po chwili Franc zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest to głos jego zmarłego przedwcześnie ojca, lecz Niedźwiedzia, który pojawił się za plecami przerażonego nagle matematyka - A, to ty Franc. Jak tam, masz mamuta i naszą kasę? - Uhmmm... cześć chłopacy... - Franc odwrócił się, machając niepewnie ręką do swoich klientów - Nie uwierzycie, przyśnił mi się Pan Jezus... Dziesięc minut później, związany jak baleron, Franc zwisał z wyrastającej nad skarpą gałęzi drzewa, kołysząc się lekko przed obliczem Niedźwiedzia, który kończąc ostatni węzeł wionął łowcy przygód w twarz dymem z trzymanego w pysku cygara. - Naprawdę musisz być takim pieprzonym dręczycielem? - burczał wyraźnie pobladły Romuś, patrzący z boku na tę scenę z niesmakiem - Może jeszcze włożysz skórzane ubranie i go wychłostasz, zboczeńcu? - Facet albo zawalił sprawę, albo znalazł mamuta, wziął naszą kasę a teraz zgrywa idiotę. Tak czy siak, należy mu się lanie. - dociskając sznur po raz ostatni, łowca głów Niedźwiedź cofnął się o krok, po czym uderzył włochatą pięścią w bezradnego Franca, niczym w wyjątkowo mało przystojny worek treningowy - No dobra, śmieciu, mów. Gdzie mamut? Co zrobiłeś z naszą kasą? Boli Cię to? Powiedz, boli Cię to? Chcesz więcej? Założę się, że chcesz... - Jezu, Misiek, ty naprawdę jesteś nienormalny.... - goblin patrzył na to z rosnącym przerażeniem, ocierając pot z czoła - Słuchaj, nie udało mu się to trudno. Puśćmy go wolno, co? -Coś ty dzisiaj taki miętki, Romuś? - zdziwił się grizzly, obrzucając kompana podejrzliwym spojrzeniem - Przecież chodzi o kasę. Zawsze byłeś gotów obić frajera za szmalec... - Walimilion... - wystękał Franc, po czym spróbował spapugować oglądane filmy i hardo splunąć Niedźwiedziowi w pysk, lecz zamiast tego zapluł sobie brodę - Walimilion was za to dorwie! - Ha, znam Ci ja tego całego Łukaszka - prychnął wzgardliwie Niedźwiedź, po czym uderzył Karapiejkę (młodszego) kolejne dwa razy w brzuch - Tak się składa, że w tej chwili twój szefo sam ma problemy. Niewielkie problemy... z komarami, hehehe. Może nawet już jest martwy. - Dla Ciebie, śmieciu, to jest pan Walimilion! - krzyknął ktoś nagle, po czym z gardłowym, przeraźliwym rykiem, coś masywnego uderzyło z potężną siłą w cielsko niedźwiedzia, przewracając go na ziemię. - Dzik! Dzięki Bogu! - wystękał obolały lecz radosny Franc, obserwując jak obydwaj wielcy faceci zrywają się na równe nogi, stając naprzeciw siebie - Znalazłeś bacówkę i zapasy? Bo mogą się przydać dodatkowe bandaże, a, i cukier się skończył... - Wszystko słyszałem, śmieciu! - Tomek Niedzik prychnął przez swe świńskie nozdrza, zrywając z siebie garnitur i koszulę, po czym uniósł gardę - Nie pozwolę takim śmieciom okazywać braku szacunku Don Lucasowi! Dawaj, mano a mano! - Co a co? - nie zrozumiał Niedźwiedź, ale odruchowo również obnażył muskularną klatę i stanął w bojowej pozie - No i co z tego, że usłyszałeś o zamachu? I tak nie zdążysz obronić swojego szefa! - ZAMACHU?! - ryknął zdziwiony Dzik. - To słyszałeś w końcu czy nie? - warknął zdezorientowany Niedźwiedź, po czym ruszył na przeciwnika. Obydwaj panowie Karapiejkowie patrzyli z niemym zachwytem na ten popis męstwa i siły, gdy z niemalże filmowymi odgłosami plaśnięć i trzaśnięć, obaj mocarze zaczeli prać się po mordach, udowadniając, że na walce zjedli kły. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie było wiadomo, kto zwycięży w tym starciu, aż w końcu wojownicy zbliżyli się niebezpiecznie do skarpy. - Waligrosz musi zdechnąć... Za to co zrobił... - wystękał Niedźwiedź, siłując się z knurem aby zrzucić go w przepaść. - Don Lucas... jest... święty...! - z lojalnością godną lepszej osoby zaoponował Dzik, po czym wykonał szybki obrót i pociągnął łowcy nagród z bani. Oczy grizzly zalała jucha, a on sam zatoczył się ciężko w tył, czyniąc kilka słabych kroków. O dokładnie jeden za dużo. - MAAAREEEEEEEEEK!!! - nie wiedzieć czemu krzyknął Niedźwiedź SPADAJĄC w przepaść, podczas nieprzyjemnie długiego lotu, który finalnie zakończył jego żywot. Prychając nozdrzami i parując w chłodnym powietrzu potem ze swoich masywnych mięśni, Niedzik obrócił swój świński łeb na goblina, który wzdrygnął się nagle i uniósł ręce do góry. - Ja nie jestem agresywny! Agresywność zero! - zacytował klasyka. - Walimilion... - zawołał Franc, wciąż zwisając z gałęzi i starając się nie patrzeć w dół, gdzie straszył widok nieruchomej padliny, która jeszcze minutę temu była takim ładnym, roześmianym okazem niedźwiedzia Grizzly... - Musimy go uratować! - Dobrze więc... - Romuś obrócił na głowie swój kaszkiet, sygnalizując tym swoją gotowość - Zdejmij go stamtąd, świński koleżko a ja załatwię nam transport... - Masz rowery...? - spytał wciąż oszołomiony Karapiejko, gdy Dzik bezpardonowo chwycił drzewo i wyrwał je z korzeniami, aby umieścić je wraz z Francem na bezpiecznej ziemi i rozerwać jego więzy. - Żeby zdążyć, musielibyśmy mieć rowery! - Mam coś o wiele lepszego, synu... - uśmiechnął się szeroko goblin - Nie miałem jeszcze okazji przetestować ale... Lepszego momentu nie będzie! - Też Cię to denerwuje, jak obcy facet mówi do Ciebie "synu", w ten banalny, obrzydliwie protekcjonalny sposób? - spytał Franc Niedzika. - No. Chyba, że mówi tak do mnie Don Lucas. Chciałbym, żeby mnie adoptował... - rozmarzył się z uśmiechem Tomek, zbierając swoje rozrzucone ubranie. - Yyy tak, mnie też to drażni... No, nieważne- wyburczał zakłopotany Romuś, po czym chrząknął i epickim gestem wskazał skalną ścianę przed nimi, pilotem w kieszeni otwierając w niej tajne przejście -Chodźmy, przyjaciele! Do Romjaskini! - Ale chyba nie trzymasz tam cyganów? - zaniepokoił się Franc, psujac tym nastrój chwili i poważnie wzbudzając w Karapiejce Seniorze wątpliwości, czy chce się do syna przyznawać. Tymczasem w Sali Tronowej, jak nazywała się pewna zatęchła jaskinia w tych górach. - No co ja żem zrobił, co ja żem zrobił? Idealny kandydat na mojego trzeciego poddanego, a wyrzuciliśmy go jak psa. W ciepłym puchowym śpiworze, ale jak psa... - Okoniowaty wykonywał swój stały rytuał, gdy go coś martwiło, i chodził w kółko. W solidnej skalnej podłodze jaskini wydeptał już kółko. - Nie wiem czemu się martwisz, Ertesiu. Zachowałeś się jak prawdziwy król, władczo i stanowczo, możesz być z siebie dumny. - powiedział Fafik obierając trąbą śnieżne mango - Jak chcę to potrafię - Real Time Strategy uśmiechnął się dumnie, ale zaraz znów zaczął zawodzić - Ale co mi po tym, jak rządzić mogę tylko Tobą i Paulą. A to był taki świetny poddany, mógłby zostać ministrem edukacji narodowej... - A kogo by uczył? Dzikich ludzi i sarny, które nawet mowy nie znają? Przecież sam ich nawet za obywateli nie uznajesz - mamut połknął swój owoc - Nieważne, to byłby krok, aby z tych gór na końcu świata uczynić prawdziwe państwo! Ech, czemu nie urodziłem się w jakiejś cywilizowanej metropolii, gdzie miałbym prawdziwy tron z plastiku czy nawet 20 tysięcy poddanych! - RTS tęsknie spojrzał na pocztówkę na ścianie z napisem "Gmina Paszołowice wita". Otarł łezkę do swoich marzeń. - Oj, nie martw się Ertesiu. Jestem pewien, że kiedyś twoje marzenie się spełni i nasze góry zaludnią się dobrymi oby... Co to do diaska? Usłyszeli donośny huk, a potem warczący odgłos silnika. Zaintrygowani wyjrzeli przez wejście do sali tronowej. Zboczami gór, roztrącając karłowate sosny, sunął po śniegu pokraczny okręt, robiąc wiele hałasu i płosząc dzikich ludzi oraz sarny. - Czo? - reakcja RTSa była iście królewska - Nie wiedziałem, że ten profesorek ma fajną brykę. - Fafik niewzruszony wrócił do jaskini i zabrał się za obieranie drugiego mango - Fafik! Tyś nie rozumiesz? To nasza szansa! Oni znają wyjście z tych gór! Wreszcie będziemy mogli się wydostać, a ja będę mógł zostać królem przyzwoitej aglomeracji miejskiej! - Oczy RTSa wyrażały wręcz ekstazę - Wołaj Paulę! - No nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł - Fafik się skrzywił - Prosiła, żeby jej nie przeszkadzać. Dłubie coś przy swoim statku. - To nawet lepiej! Będziemy mieli czym dogonić profesorka! - Rozentuzjazmowany król wskoczył w otwór prowadzący do niższego poziomu jaskini. - NO KURDECZKU SKOŃCZYŁAM! - Paulinka aż skakała z radości. Była KOSMITKĄ i właśnie naprawiła swój od lat niesprawny statek kosmiczny. - Witaj, moja minister infrastruktury. - Real Time Strategy podszedł do Pauli i zaczął mówić swoim formalnym tonem - Zaprawdę idealny to czas, aby twe dzieło zostało ukończone. - No strzałeczka, króluś! - Kosmitka przybiła piątkę ze swoim władcą - W końcu to cudo powinno jeździć! 20 koni mechanicznych, tapicerka z butelek PET, najlepsza bryka po tej stronie gór! - Jak już mówiłem, świetnie się składa. Chciałbym, abyśmy podążyli śladami pewnego wehikułu. - No pewka, stary! I tak chciałam wcisnąć gaz do dechy! Wołaj Fafika, bez niego się nie ruszamy! - Jestem, jestem - mina mamuta aż zbyt dobitnie mówiła, że uważa to wszystko za zły pomysł. - Naprawdę? - RTS stracił swój władczy ton. Oczy zaczęły mu się szklić - No to lecimy! Całe królestwo wybiera się na wyprawę w poszukiwaniu nowych ziem! - No tu jest problemik, królciu - Paulinka zaczęła żuć gumę - To cacuszko nie lata. Ma napęd czterokołowy. - W takim razie jedziemy! Za profesorkiem, w poszukiwaniu nowego królestwa! Tej nocy góry Foehn Dan Dal opuściły dwa pojazdy. Nie minęło wiele czasu a w jaskini opuszczonej przez pojazd Romana dało się zauważyć poruszenie. Najpierw nieśmiałe błyski sygnetów, potem coraz głośniejszy szelest falban i brzęk obijających się o siebie patelni aż wreszcie w pełnej krasie zebrała się cała czereda cyganów -No! Moi bracia i siostry, byliśmy o włos od wykrycia, ten cały Franc to wróżbita, czy jaki grzyb? Na szczęście jego stary nie zakumał i nadal jesteśmy bezpieczni. - odezwał się najgrubszy i obwieszony największą ilością złota cygan, zwany Salwadorem - Wygląda na to, że długo nie wrócą ! Wreszcie nie musimy się ukrywać pod biurkiem i mamy jaskinię dla siebie! Hurra sandu ciorba! Na jego ostatnie słowa zafurkotały żarówiaste spódnice i zebrani zerwali się do tańca. Tylko jeden, nieczuły na zew dalibomby, siedział pod ścianą ze zwieszoną głową. -A ty Mareczku coś taki markotny*? - zapytał zaprezentowany już czytelnikom cygański papa. -Niedźwiedź... wołał mnie... na pewno chciał mi oddać te dwie dychy... A ten podły przybłęda go zabił! - i Marek rozpłakał się rzewnymi łzami -Dwie dychy! O panie! Hola! Koniec imprezy, zwijamy się! Ktoś jest nam winny dwie dychy i jest to Franc Karapiejko! - krzyknął Salwador donośnie. Natychmiast ustały hulańce i wszyscy zatrzymali się w oczekiwaniu na kolejne instrukcje. Godzinę później góry Foehn Dan Dal opuścił jeszcze cygański tabor w pogoni za majątkiem wartym dwie dychy (a dokładniej dziewiętnaście dziewięćdziesiąt osiem) *** * (markotny, hehehe, że Marek - markotny, hehehe, taki żart) *** W pojeździe którym poruszali się Karapiejkowie z Dzikiem rozmowa się nie kleiła, więc Tomasz postanowił trochę rozluźnić atmosferę żartem -Te, Franc! A to znasz? Twój Stary nosi skarpety do sandałów, heheheehehehee, ale ubaw! - śmiał się sam do siebie. Franc siedział cicho gdyż nie zrozumiał, co jest niestosownego w skarpetach do sandałów; Roman w sumie też, a dodatkowo poczuł się osobiście dotknięty i strzeliwszy focha zajął się jeszcze bardziej ostentacyjnie prowadzeniem maszyny. Zapadła krępująca cisza. *** Tymczasem w pewnej mrocznej spelunie ktoś rzucał lotkami w zdjęcie Lucasa Walimiljona. Trafiał za każdym razem, okraszając to złowieszczym śmiechem, takim o: -Niakniakniakniakniakniakniak!!!!!!! Po chwili wszystkie lotki tkwiły w celu a do mrocznej postaci podszedł ktoś wręczając list. Rzucacz lotkami rozerwał kopertę i szybko przeczytał szpiegowski raport o pojazdach opuszczających góry Foehn Dan Dal. -Świetnie! Wszystko idzie jak po maśle! Już niedługo, Lucasie, już niedługo!!! Niakniakniakniak!!! - zaśmiał się The Darkest Potato, bo to był on. Tymczasem w siedzibie Szefa Wszystkich Szefów Lucasa Walimiljona... W wielkiej bursztynowej sali na złotym sedesie ze spuszonymi spodniami siedział SWS Walimilion i oddawał się swojej ulubionej rozrywce. Pisaniu siarczystych maili na komórce do swoich byłych kolegów i koleżanek z klasy podstawowej. Wreszcie to on miał wszystko, a oni nic! W pewnym momencie Szefo zauważył czającą się w mroku postać. - Kim ty jesteś durniu, że napadasz na mnie w mojej rezydencji w mojej sali tronowej? - Zapytał uprzejmie jak to miał w zwyczaju Walimilion. Tajemnicza postać wyszła z cienia. Okazało się, że to Komar! - Witaj. Jam jest Legendarny Komar! Władca Nieskończonego Bulu! Pan Tłuczków Do Ziemniaków! Lord Skrobi! Wasal Mączki! Radża Złotawego Kartofla! Pan Nad Pany Nad Panamami!... - A co mnie to obchodzi??? - przerwał mu gospodarz. Lekko skołowany Komar mówił dalej. - Chciałeś wiedzieć jak się nazywam! - Takimi pierdołami nie zawracaj mi głowy! Czego chce niech mówi! - Komar wskazał palcem w stronę Walimiliona i ponurym głosem zakomunikował. - Przyszedłem tu po Twoją duszę!!! Znaczy się... Przyszedłem tu po Twoją skrobię!!! - Co k....? - Skrobię... - Czyli? - No ziemniaki... - Aaaaa to ty miałeś odebrać zapas ziemniaków do kupców zza Żelazowej Kurtyny? Trzeba było tak od razu! Na zewnątrz jest silos pełen świeżutkich ziemniaczków! Bierz ile chcesz! SKOCZ SOBIE PRZEZ PRÓG na zewnątrz. - No dobrze... - Odparł Komar i dodał w myślach - Poszło łatwiej niż myślałem... Komar rzucił okiem na okolicę i zobaczył silos. Podleciał na szczyt i spojrzał od góry do wnętrza. Silos rzeczywiście był wypełniony po brzegi skrobią. - Już czas!!! - Zagrzmiał potężnie Komar - Już czas przyzwać mojego brata! Komar klasnął wszystkimi dłońmi i nad silosem zaczęła się pojawiać mgła. Powstało jej tyle, ze pokryła cały zbiornik. - NA POTĘGĘ POSĘPNEJ SKROBI MOCY PRZYBYWAJ!!! - Niebo nagle się zachmurzyło i w silos walnął pierun mocy i wszystko ustało tak nagle jak się zaczęło. Silosu już nie był, a na jego miejscu stała, a właściwie lewitowała kilka centymetrów nad ziemią postać... Wysoka na dwa i pół metra, od stóp do szyi zawinięta w bandaże i z narzuconą na głowę białą chustą. - Bracie!!! Udało się, czy nic ci nie jest? - Ucieszył się Komar. Postać odpowiedziała jednostajnym, pozbawionym wyrazu starczym głosem. - To...Jest...Zagadka? - Zapomniałem, że potrafisz tylko to mówić! - To...Jest...Zagadka? - Zapomniałem też, że uwięziłem Cię w innym wymiarze, bo strasznie mnie irytowałeś... - To...Jest...Zagadka? - Wiem, że jesteś PANEM ZAGADEK, ale mógłbyś wreszcie powiedzieć coś innego! - To...Jest...Zagadka? Komar pacnął się w głowę. - Gdybyś nie był mi potrzebny to bym cię nie uwalniał. Teraz lewituj ze mną, trzeba uwolnić trzeciego z nas i zapanować nad tą rzeczywistością... Człowiek Zagadka odlewitował w nieznane, jednak Komar mimo wyraźnej chęci opuszczenia swojego miejsca przebywania nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. Jakaś tajemnicza siła go więziła. Zdezorientowany sięgnął pamięcią wstecz i przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Niedźwiedziem: - Więc jak pozbędę się tego niesłychanego Waligrosza, to dostanę ziemniaki, panie misiu? - Oczywiście. Całe hałdy ziemniaków. - Zatem umowę z tobą zawieram. I by potwierdzić jej wiarygodność, naznaczam ją rytuałem, który nie pozwoli mi zaniechać misji, póki cel żyw pozostanie. - Jak chcesz. Byle Łukaszek wąchał kwiatki od spodu. Na wspomnienie tej retrospekcji Komar Bulu pacnął się odnóżem w czoło i wrócił do rezydencji Walimiliona. W tym czasie Don Lucas skończył już posiedzenie i udał się do swojego gabinetu. Ujrzawszy ponownie Komara, zapytał: - No i jak, znalazłeś coś chciał? - Znalazłem, dziękuję! A teraz przyleciałem cię zabić. Don Lucas nie pokazał po sobie cienia zdenerwowania. Podszedł do biurka, wyjął z szuflady malutki dzwoneczek i powiedział: - No to mnie rozbawiłeś. Widzisz tę błyskotkę? Wystarczy jedno dzyndnięcie, a Układ przybiegnie tu w pół sekundy. - Nieprawda! – nie uwierzył Komar. - No to patrz! – odparł Lucas, po czym zadzwonił dzwoneczkiem i zawołał: - Uuuuuukłaaaaad! Nic się jednak nie stało. Nawet śladu po przybocznym osiłku Don Walimiliona, który tymczasowo piastował funkcję jego ochroniarza pod nieobecność Dzika. Speszony Don Lucas sięgnął po słuchawkę interkomu i powiedział: - Pani Jadziu, jest tam gdzieś Układ na Sali? - Przed chwilą złożył podanie o zwolnienie. Ponoć dostał intratną propozycję zostania naczelnikiem sił zbrojnych w jakimś królestwie. Był z nim jakiś łuskowaty jegomość. – odpowiedział głos z słuchawce. - No nie! A Cyngiel?! - Jeszcze nie wrócił ze zbierania za ochronę. Wysłał esemesa że mu trochę zejdzie, bo Cyganie się po mieście rozpanoszyli i nie ma jak tramwajem dojechać. - A… - zaczął Don Lucas, lecz Komar mu przerwał. - Wystarczy tych pogaduszek, panie kochany. Muszę zakończyć robotę, bo mi śpieszno do moich braci. Po czym odleciał kawałek przez okno, nabrał rozpędu i zapikował ostro swoją kłujką w stronę Walimiliona. Ten straciwszy rezon starał się go ubłagać, szukając deski ratunku na oślep jak w CIUCIUBABCE: - Przestań! Ktokolwiek ci zapłacił, ja mogę ci dać więcej! Zobaczysz, przyłącz się do mnie, a… Nic z tych słów nie skutkowało. Komar nieubłaganie zbliżał się do celu. Już miał przebić jego pierś, gdy czubek jego kłujki natrafił na płaz miecza. To Franc, który właśnie zleciał z góry przez okno sufitowe, zablokował atak. - Franc! W samą porę! – zawołał z ulgą jego szef. - Pan się nie boi, jesteśmy! – krzyknął Dzik, schodzący po linie przez dziurę którą wybił Franc. Tymczasem otrząsnąwszy się z zaskoczenia Komar zawołał: - Niegodni! Jak śmiecie stawać między Legendarnym Komarem Bulu a jego zdobyczą! Podzielicie jego los! - Chyba ty! – odparł Franc, nie zdając sobie sprawy ze znikomego sensu swojej riposty. Komar ponownie odleciał, tym razem dalej, i rozpędzając się szybował ostro na Franca. Tym razem ostrze nie wytrzymało natarcia i roztrzaskało miecz na kawałeczki. Pozbawiony broni Franc zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się za czymś, czym mógłby się posłużyć, a komar zabrał się za kolejną szarżę. I gdy już wszystko wskazywało na to, że Franca spotka los szaszłyka na komarzej kłujce, z oddali rozległ się huk pistoletu i Komar opadł martwy na ziemię. - Ha! W samą porę! – zawołał radośnie Walimilion – Cyngiel wrócił! Chodźcie chłopaki, niech was uściskam! Jadzia! – zawołał do słuchawki – Przyślij tu Cyngla! Mamy uroczystość! - Już panu mówiłam, Cyngiel jeszcze nie wrócił. Ma być dopiero za cztery godziny. - Nie wrócił? To kto… zresztą nieważne, to przeszłość. Teraz świętujemy! Don Lucas poszedł z Dzikiem przygotować bankiet, zaś do Franca podszedł nieco spóźniony Romuś, który dopiero skończył przeparkowywać swoją machinę zjeżdzająco–latającą z dachu rezydencji Walimiliona na jej dziedziniec. - Chłopcze, musimy porozmawiać. *** W tym samym czasie jakieś pół kilometra od miejsca zdarzenia, w budce telefonicznej gnieździł się tajemniczy jegomość. Miał czarny mundur oficerski i pistolet typu P08 Parabellum u boku. Aha, no i zamiast głowy miał wielką cebulę z oczami i ustami. Sięgnął po słuchawkę, wykręcił numer i powiedział: - Herr Potato! Melduję się! - Ach, to ty Johann. Co tam słychać? Zamach na Waligrosza się powiódł? - Od początku mówiłem, żeby nie ufać temu zawszonemu ssakowi. Wiesz kogo Niedźwiedź wysłał na zamach? - No kogo? - Legendarnego Komara Bulu! - Że co?! – The Darkest Potato aż się opluł. – To Waligrosz nie miał Tłuczka? Przecież to sprawdziłem! Karapiejko musiał mieć tłuczek, a że Waligrosz go zwerbował, to bez wątpienia położył na nim swe łapska! - Waligrosz nic nie wiedział o Tłuczku! Ale to już nieistotne, pozbyłem się insekta. Wróg ziemniaków numer jeden zginął. - Ha! I to jest wiadomość! Wiesz co to znaczy, Johann? - Że może pan zrealizować wreszcie ostatni etap swojego wielkiego planu. Jedyny który mógł popsuć nam szyki już nam nie zagraża. - Dokładnie! Zwołuj jarzyny, trzeba zacząć przygotowania! Niakniakniakniakniak! The Darkest Potato odłożył słuchawkę i wyciągnął mapę, na której większość kraju była zamalowana na zielono. - Ach, czuję że mi kłącza odżywają! Nadchodzi era ziemniaka! Kategoria:Mastodonia Kategoria:Story Cubes